Acrobat.com
Acrobat.com is a suite of cloud-based software applications from Adobe Systems that provides services related to Portable Document Format (PDF) including conversion and document exchange services. It includes Adobe PDF Pack, ExportPDF, EchoSign, FormsCentral, and SendNow, as well as Acrobat.com Personal File Storage and Workspaces. Users access each of the services through their web browser. Most services offer access via mobile apps and downloadable desktop apps as well. And, select features can be invoked within Adobe Reader, Adobe Reader for mobile, and Adobe Acrobat. Subscription options vary by service. Cloud-based apps }} Acrobat.com includes several online services, each with its own features, terms of use and subscription costs. In some cases, the same feature may be offered by two or more services with varying details. The following services are available: * PDF Pack: Converts documents to the PDF format, combines multiple documents into a single PDF file, and converts PDF files into editable Word, Excel, or PowerPoint documents. * ExportPDF: Converts PDF files into editable Word or Excel documents. * EchoSign: Lets users send, e-sign, track, and file documents online. * FormsCentral: Creates PDF or HTML web forms, distributes them, and shows results in real time with automatically-generated response tables and summary charts. * SendNow: Sends, shares and tracks large files as an alternative to email attachments and FTP sites. * Acrobat.com - Personal File Storage: File hosting service for personal use. * Workspaces: Creates shared online folders for team use, and enables collaboration on documents and spreadsheets. PDF Pack PDF Pack is an online service that allows users to convert files with a maximum file size of 100MB to PDF, combine multiple files into a single PDF file, and convert PDF files to the Word (DOCX), Excel (XLSX), or PowerPoint (PPTX) formats. Unlimited PDF file conversions are available with a paid subscription. Users can create a PDF file by uploading their file via a web browser, printing to a virtual printer (a download for their local PC), or selecting a file to convert from Adobe Reader X, XI, or Reader for mobile. PDF Pack was formerly known as Adobe CreatePDF. The name was changed on 9/16/2013. ExportPDF ExportPDF is a low cost online service that allows users to convert existing PDF files to editable Word (DOCX) or Excel (XLSX) formats. Unlimited PDF file conversions are available with a paid subscription. Users can export a PDF file by uploading their file via a web browser or selecting a file to convert from Adobe Reader X, XI, or Reader for mobile. EchoSign EchoSign is a complete, automated electronic signature and web contracting solution that lets users send, e-sign, track, and file documents securely online. There is nothing to download or install because it's an online service used with a web browser. People can send and e-sign using mobile devices. EchoSign works with leading cloud-based automation tools like SalesForce.com and NetSuite. Free and paid subscriptions are available. Users can access EchoSign from the Sign pane in Adobe Reader XI or Adobe Acrobat XI. FormsCentral FormsCentral is an online service that lets users create PDF or HTML web forms, publish them online, and analyze real-time results with auto-generated tables and charts. Free and paid subscriptions are available. Users typically access FormsCentral through their web browser, but paid users can also download a desktop app for Windows or Mac. In addition, the FormsCentral desktop app is bundled with Adobe Acrobat XI Pro desktop software. SendNow SendNow is a subscription-based online service that lets you share, send, and track large documents and multimedia files without running into the file size limitations set my most email systems. The maximum file size for an individual file is 2GB and the service will store up to 20GB of files at any one time. Users typically use a web browser to upload files, input recipient names, and create and email cover letter. They can also track files sent and received, and choose delivery options such as: requesting a delivery receipt, setting file download time limits, restricting recipient access, or adding custom branding to the email message. SendNow users can also download a desktop app for Windows or Mac, as well as a plug-in for Microsoft Outlook for Windows. Acrobat.com - Personal File Storage Acrobat.com - Personal File Storage is a free service that is integrated with Adobe Acrobat XI software and several of the online services. It was first released in October of 2012. This service offers up to 20GB of storage, letting users store documents online and access them from computers and mobile devices. Workspaces Workspaces is the original (legacy) Acrobat.com service, offering a team workspace with up to 5GB of storage, an online word processor, presentation maker, and an online table tool. These services are available for free. Languages Below is a matrix of language availability for Acrobat.com services. References External links * Acrobat.com overview * Acrobat.com system requirements Category:Cloud applications